A Saiyan Legend
by Slayer21
Summary: A hero will be born from the ashes of a broken past. A young half-Saiyan will rise to fill his father's shoes. To become something great. To protect those he loves. To fight the growing darkness. The path will not be easy, but with help from his friends and family, Son Gohan will become something more than just a hero. He will become legend. Rated M for violence/language
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Author's Note**: Hello, people of Fanfiction. I've been reading fanfics for quite a few years now. Stories from DBZ, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Lord of the Rings, Pokémon, Mass Effect, Star Fox, Assassin's Creed, and many others. I've read some great stories, and some not so great stories. I even have a story of my own, although it's been a long time since I've done anything with it. This is my attempt at getting back into the swing of writing. I really enjoy doing it, but life just gets in the way sometimes. The Dragon Ball series has always been one of my favorite things. DBZ has always been my all-time favorite anime/manga, and this story is a sort of dedication to Akira Toriyama and his absolute genius in storytelling. So, without further delay, let's get to the story. I give you the first chapter of A Saiyan Legend. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything relating to it. All rights to the Dragon Ball franchise are reserved to its creator, Akira Toriyama, and its affiliates, FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

A Saiyan Legend

Chapter 1: **The Promise**

* * *

A cold wind ran across a large, beautiful lake, shifting the water's surface. The leaves of the trees rustled in the cool breeze, autumn making its presence known. Blades of tall grass swayed around, dancing in perfect rhythm with the wildflowers among them. The sounds of birds were mixed with the small chatter of the various animals in the area. The sun peeked out from the clouds, giving a small amount of warmth to the land.

Gohan shivered. _'I should've brought a jacket.'_ he thought. He sat in the shade of a tree, gazing into the water, as though he were waiting for something. The young Saiyan boy had been here at the lake for some time, trying his best to distract his mind with meditation. So far, he had been unsuccessful.

Two hours ago, this 11-year old demi-Saiyan had defeated the monstrosity known around the world as Cell. His father, the great hero Son Goku, had sacrificed his own life to give Gohan and his friends the peace they all desired. Cell, however, had other plans. Despite his self-destruction, he reformed himself from a single cell, and came back to Earth, twice as powerful. He killed Trunks with a single energy beam, and caused severe harm to Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan, despite being battered and bloodied, took Cell head-on in a vicious duel of the Kamehameha wave. Cell appeared to be winning, the end of the world at their feet. But with a little help from Vegeta and the other Z Fighters, and some encouragement from Goku from Other World, Gohan unleashed his full power upon Cell, and with a mighty blast, vanquished the evil creature.

Gohan awoke a short time later on the Lookout, with all of his friends to greet him and congratulate him. He had saved the world. But it came at a great cost. Though they tried, the great Earth dragon Shenron could not bring Goku back to life. He had already died once before, so he was forced to stay in Other World for good.

He didn't show it, but Gohan was devastated. He would have to live the rest of his life without his father. He was still only 11. How could he grow up without him there to help him? What could he do? How would his Mother cope? These were just a few of the many questions Gohan asked himself as he left the Lookout and flew to his humble abode in the mountains. Chi-Chi took the news of Goku's passing harder than Gohan thought, which made it even tougher on the boy. He stayed with his mother as she cried and cried, eventually calming down enough for Gohan to leave the home without worry.

All that was two hours ago. Son Gohan had since been sitting at his favorite spot, the lake he and his father fished at, trying to meditate and do his best to move past his sadness.

_'Why, Father? Why'd you have to sacrifice yourself for all of us?'_ Gohan thought as he opened his eyes, losing his focus. He sighed sadly. _'I know you think that since you're gone, nobody will cause trouble, but don't you think they'll come after me now? Or Vegeta?'_

The young Saiyan looked up into the bright, afternoon sky. A cloud was passing over the sun, casting a shadow over the lake. A sad look passed over him as he spoke, "I miss you so much already. What am I going to do?"

Gohan looked down again and closed his eyes in thought. After a few moments, he opened them, looking at the grass at his feet. _'Maybe Piccolo can help.'_ he thought in hope. The boy ran a hand through his jet-black hair as he nodded to himself. He quickly stood and began the flight toward the Lookout, glancing back at the lake only once.

* * *

Piccolo floated in a sitting position in front of the entrance to the Lookout building, arms crossed and eyes shut. The only sound one could hear was the steady breathing of the meditating Namekian, which itself was rather quiet.

The sound of footsteps broke Piccolo's concentration. Dende walked out from inside the building, stopping just beside the older Namekian. The new guardian glanced up at Piccolo for a moment, then cast his gaze back at the ground in front of him.

"Something on your mind, Dende?" Piccolo asked.

Dende took a moment to respond. "Actually, yes. I... I was wondering if you would give me some advice, sir."

Piccolo looked down at the Namekian child. "It's just Piccolo. What is it you need?"

Dende swallowed forcefully. "I'm sorry, Piccolo. It's just that... Now that the world is saved, what am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be a great guardian?" he asked quietly.

Piccolo sighed through his nose. "Dende, there is nothing I can offer you, other than that you should trust your instincts. Mr. Popo is here to aid you in your job as guardian of Earth, not me." He stopped to place a hand on the boy's head, causing Dende to look up at him. "Besides, you've done a fine job already. Your skills in healing have come in handy, and you brought back the Earth dragon Shenron. You've done much good. I think you'll make a better guardian than I ever did." Piccolo smirked at Dende to reassure him.

Dende beamed at Piccolo's unexpected praise. "Thank you, Piccolo! Hearing you say that means a lot."

Still smiling, Piccolo grunted in response, taking his hand off the young Namekian's head. As he did so, he suddenly felt a familiar energy approaching the Lookout. _'Is that Gohan? What's he doing back so soon?'_ he thought. He guessed Dende had noticed Gohan's coming as well, judging from the look of confusion crossing the child's face.

Both Namekians looked up to see Gohan finally arrive and land near the edge of the structure. The young Saiyan, however, remained where he was, as if unsure of his actions. A look of concern passed over Piccolo's face for a moment, then his features returned to their normal seriousness. He kept his eyes on Gohan as he spoke to the young guardian. "Dende, why don't you go inside and find Mr. Popo? I think it's best I speak with Gohan alone."

Dende opened his mouth in rebuttal, but thought better of it when he noticed the serious look on Piccolo's face. The guardian of the Earth nodded quickly, giving Gohan a quick wave as he turned and walked inside the building. _'I hope Gohan's okay...'_ he thought as he turned the corner and out of sight.

Piccolo ceased his floating and walked down the steps, stopping a few feet away from the first step. He had his arms crossed as Gohan made his way over toward the waiting Namekian. He stopped a few feet away from his old mentor, not looking up at him.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, frowning. _'Something is very wrong with Gohan...'_ he thought. He cleared his throat before speaking, "You're back sooner than I thought you'd be, Gohan... And you don't seem yourself. What's going on? Did something happen?"

Gohan smiled beside himself. _'Piccolo has never been one to beat around the bush.'_ he thought pleasantly. Gohan looked up at his old friend. Gohan had no need to dance around the subject with this man. Of all the Z-Fighters, Piccolo was the one Gohan knew best. "Piccolo... There's something I kept thinking about as soon as I left here a few hours ago."

"And what is that?" the Namekian asked.

Gohan took a moment to reply. "It's about what my father said... About the Earth not needing him anymore, because it has me." His brow furrowed in confusion. "Piccolo... Am I really capable of defending the people of this planet like Father says? Am I really that powerful?"

Piccolo looked at Gohan curiously. "Gohan, you defeated Cell when no one else could. You are the strongest among us. Even someone like Vegeta knows that." He moved forward to place a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Is that really what's bothering you?"

Gohan looked away from him. "Despite what you all might say, and even what Father might say, I failed him. He didn't need to die, Piccolo. I know that better than anybody. I was stupid and selfish and so... So full of myself when I achieved that new form. I let all that power get to my head, and my father died because of it. The pain of it is still so fresh..." The young warrior could feel tears forming in his eyes. Piccolo said nothing as Gohan continued to speak.

"I'm not sure I've got what it takes to be the Earth's greatest hero... That title belongs to Father, and no one else. Especially not me. When it comes down to it, I don't have much confidence in myself. You and the others all have so much experience... How can I even compare to y-"

"Enough." Piccolo interrupted firmly. Gohan looked up in surprise.

Piccolo removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Gohan, listen to me. Listen to me not just as your teacher, but also as your friend. You are strong. Stronger than any of us. No one was powerful enough to stand up to Cell and properly win, not even Goku. Only you. After I trained you for a year before Vegeta and Nappa arrived here, I saw great potential in you. And earlier today, I saw first-hand what that potential truly gives you. It manifests itself as an incredible power that only you can hope to control. I know that you hate fighting, and that you're afraid of what your emotions can do, but I believe those strong emotions are what give you that power. And it's just like Android 16 said. There's nothing wrong with fighting to protect the people you care for. And Goku cared deeply not just for his family and friends, but for the people of Earth as well. That's what your father sees in you, Gohan. That's what we all see in you. A hero. Young, yet wise despite his age. Capable of great things. We all believe in you, Gohan. And I know your father does, too." Piccolo stopped to put his hand back on Gohan's shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance. "You're not alone in the fighting, Gohan. You'll always have your friends and family to stand by you. But, in the end, you're the only one who can step up and fill your father's shoes. We can help you, and we will, but it's up to you to do it."

Gohan stared at the ground in silence, contemplating every word Piccolo had said. The Namekian warrior stood in front of him, crossing his arms and looking down at the demi-Saiyan. The Lookout became completely quiet as Piccolo waited for Gohan to say something. Almost a minute had passed, and Gohan continued to stare at the ground at his feet.

Just as Piccolo began to get impatient, Gohan spoke. "I don't know if I'm really capable of being Earth's new protector..." Piccolo closed his eyes in slight annoyance. "But... I'm certainly going to try. If you all truly believe in me, then the only thing holding me back is myself."

Piccolo opened his eyes to see the young hero smiling up at him. Gohan had a look of hard determination. He looked like he could take on anything. Piccolo smirked at the boy as he thought, _'Now _that's_ the Gohan I know.' _"Good to see your spirits are back." he stated.

Gohan gave him a toothy smile and a laugh, throwing his hand behind his head. The typical Son grin. "Thanks a lot, Piccolo. You really helped me figure out what I need to do. I never knew you could be so sentimental!"

Piccolo began to look uncomfortable. "I-I was merely pointing you in the right direction... Don't get used to it, kid." the Namekian growled half-heartedly. Gohan just laughed at him, causing Piccolo to give him a hard stare.

"Well, I should probably head back home now. My mother could be getting worried. She didn't take the news about Father very well..." Gohan said to his old mentor. Piccolo nodded in understanding. "Thanks again, Piccolo. I knew coming to you would help." Gohan smiled brightly up at him.

"Don't mention it, kid. I'm glad to help." he replied. _'I'm just a basket-full of advice today...'_ he thought.

Gohan nodded, then turned and began jogging toward the edge of the Lookout. As he did so, he turned his head and waved back at Piccolo. "See you, Piccolo!" he yelled.

"Gohan!" Piccolo shouted back, grabbing Gohan's attention enough for him to stop. "Keep your head up, kid. And if you're ever in need of a training partner, you know where to find me."

Gohan smirked at him. "You got it!" he cheered, giving him a thumbs-up. "Tell Dende and Mr. Popo I said hello for me! Bye!" The young Saiyan then began his flight back to the Son residence, the wind rushing around him as he took off into the sky.

Piccolo looked on after him. He closed his eyes and smiled, giving a grunt of satisfaction. _'You've got one hell of a son there, Goku. I wish you could see him now. You'd be proud. I know I am.'_ he thought, still looking at where Gohan was moments before. Piccolo turned and walked inside the building, off to find a more secluded spot to continue his meditation. _'Good luck, Gohan.'_

* * *

Gohan flew upside down, staring up into the clouds as he smiled. _'Piccolo's right. It's just like Sixteen said. I'll fight to protect those precious to me. The people of Earth included.'_ he thought. _'As long as they believe in me, there's nothing I can't do. Everyone's counting on me, and I won't let them down.'_

Gohan began to think aloud, still looking up into the sky. "I promise you, Father. I'll be the new protector of Earth. If evil rears its ugly head, I'll be there to get the job done and keep the people safe. I'll train hard everyday. I'll become stronger. I won't let you down, Father. I'll make you proud. I promise." The young warrior smiled wide as he finished his declaration to Goku.

Gohan flipped over, chest facing the ground. He laughed and shouted "Yeah!" as he flew faster over the land towards his home. To Gohan, it seemed as though the sun was shining brighter than normal. The birds sang louder and prettier. The clouds seemed whiter. Gohan felt... Happy. Happy knowing that his family and friends would always have faith in him. He flew even faster now, riding the wind, and the promise of a new day awaiting him.

* * *

Next time on A Saiyan Legend

Chapter 2: **The Gift**

Gohan and company meet at Capsule Corp to say their goodbyes to Trunks, as he heads back to his own time. Trunks wishes to leave Gohan with something special, an idea he came up with. However, it may not work out how he thinks...

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what'd you think? I may be a bit rusty, as this is my first attempt at writing in some time, but I'm going to keep at it and work on doing the best I can. I want you guys to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Feel free to review, if you'd like. Constructive criticism is welcome. I take all sound advice seriously.

Also, a small note regarding my other story, Star Fox: Conquest. That story is NOT dead. I repeat: NOT DEAD. I've got a number of things I want to do with it, but for now, I'm going to focus solely on this story to try to keep the updates somewhat consistent. But Star Fox: Conquest is very much alive in my head. If anybody is still interested after all this time, of course!

TTFN - Slayer


	2. Chapter 2: The Gift

**Author's Note**: Well alright guys! Not too shabby for my return to the fanfiction fray. I'm going to assume that you guys like it, since I got a good amount of follows on this. Thanks a lot! I would've liked to see more reviews/comments, but hey. I'll take what I can get for now! It's good to see a number of people wanting to join me and Gohan on this little journey. But enough from me, it's time for Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Thanks to **ekko** for the review! Piccolo has his moments, doesn't he?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything relating to it. All rights to the Dragon Ball franchise are reserved to its creator, Akira Toriyama, and its affiliates, FUNimation, Toei Animation, and Fuji TV.

A Saiyan Legend

Chapter 2: **The Gift**

* * *

"Gohan! Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Chi-Chi shouted from the living room. Her father, the Ox King, sat waiting patiently on the couch, tapping his thumbs together. He knew better than to say something to Chi-Chi when she was agitated. Watching her grow up as a child, he knew very well what that ferocious temper would bring. _'She always did remind me of her mother.'_ he thought, half-smiling to himself.

Chi-Chi tapped her foot impatiently against the floor. "Where is that boy? If he doesn't hurry, we'll miss Trunks leaving!"

Just before the Ox King could reply, a steady thumping sound could be heard coming down the stairs. The said boy appeared before them, wearing a simple button-up white shirt and black khakis, much like he wore before the Cell Games. "Sorry I took so long, Mom, but I'm ready to go now!" he stated with a smile.

Chi-Chi looked her son over before smiling down at him. _'He's such a handsome young man. Oh Goku, I wish you could see him grow up.'_ she thought. "Good. Then let's get going. You wouldn't want to miss Trunks leaving, now would you?"

Gohan shook his head. "No way! I'd feel horrible if I didn't get to say goodbye."

They both looked over at the front door to see the Ox King waiting for them, holding the door open. "We all ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!" said his 11-year-old grandson. Gohan ran through the door in excitement, Chi-Chi and the Ox King following close behind. The demi-Saiyan called for the Flying Nimbus to carry his mother and grandfather to Capsule Corp. "Are you sure I can't just carry you, Grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"I'll be just fine with your mother on Nimbus, Gohan. You just worry about yourself, kiddo. I shouldn't be too much for it to handle, right?" the Ox King told him with a hearty laugh, patting his large stomach.

"Oh, Dad." was all Chi-Chi could say, slapping his arm lightly. Gohan laughed at his grandfather's antics.

Nimbus arrived shortly after, Chi-Chi and the Ox King climbing aboard the yellow cloud. Surprisingly, it seemed to have no trouble in ferrying the Ox King, despite the man's large size. Once they were settled, they all began the flight to Capsule Corp, the home of Bulma Briefs and her family.

Chi-Chi and her father had chatted idly throughout the flight, the Ox King now mentioning something about dinner when they returned later that afternoon. Just before Chi-Chi could reply, she suddenly felt light-headed, steadying herself on her father's arm. "Oh, Chi-Chi! Are you okay?" the Ox King asked worriedly, noticing his daughter putting a hand on her head, looking to be in some sort of pain.

Chi-Chi shook her head lightly. "Yes, I'm fine Dad. I just got a bit light-headed for a second." She nodded to him reassuringly.

"Alright well, if you pass out, I'll be right here to catch you, okay?" he told her.

"I'm fine, Dad. Really. No need to worry." she said firmly. Her father nodded in acceptance, though now keeping a closer eye on her. Chi-Chi looked ahead, curiosity etched into her face. _'I haven't felt something like that in years. Hmm, I wonder...'_ she thought as she looked down at her stomach, putting a hand over it. _'Could I be..?'_

Gohan flew beside them at an even pace, appearing not to hear the exchange. The young Saiyan's mind was racing. _'It's sad to see Trunks go. I really wish he could stay here with us. He's the closest one in the Z Fighters to my age. Piccolo and Krillin are great, but having someone in the group not that old is nice. I wish there were something I could do to make him stay...'_ Gohan went through a number of scenarios. _'Maybe I'll ask him about it when I get there. It's a long shot, but I still have to try.'_

* * *

Trunks capsuled the last of his belongings, pocketing the tiny device his own mother had invented. He looked around the room, his room to be exact, to make sure he didn't miss anything. Seeing all was accounted for, he nodded to himself. "That's the last of it." he stated.

"All ready to go?" a feminine voice asked from the doorway. Trunks looked up from his desk to see his mother, Bulma, leaning against the door frame, holding what looked to be a cup of coffee in her hands. She had on a blue tank top, and plain blue jeans.

Trunks half-smiled at her. "Sure am. Just have to wait for everyone to get here." he affirmed.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee. "Aren't capsules just the greatest thing?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah, they're convenient all right. I'm not sure where I'd be without them. You and Grandpa are geniuses for creating them." the half-Saiyan replied. Bulma smiled brightly at his compliment. He glanced at her beverage. "You're drinking coffee this time of day?"

Bulma gave her son an incredulous look. "Trunks, please. In my field, coffee is a staple." He chuckled at her, then looked away quickly, his mind clearly on other things. "Still thinking about what you're going to say to Gohan?" she asked.

Trunks sighed lightly. "Yeah... I supposed I'm just worried about what he'll think about my idea."

Bulma walked over to her son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure he'll love the idea. You never know, he may even be thinking of something similar. This is Gohan, after all. He may only be 11, but he's a smart kid."

Trunks looked his mother in the eyes and smiled. "Hm, maybe you're right. Of course, I won't know until I try, right?"

"Exactly." came Bulma's reply, nodding at him.

Trunks suddenly wrapped his mother in a hug. "Thanks, Mom."

The hug surprised her at first, but she hugged him back quickly. "Anytime, Trunks."

"I'm going to miss you, ya know. Even if I am going back to er, another you in my time." the young man told her.

A look of sadness crossed her face briefly. "I know, and I'm going to miss you, Trunks. But hey! If your gift for Gohan works out, I'll get to see you one more time before you go back." she reminded him with a motherly smile.

"Yeah, that's true." he realized. Trunks clipped the strap for his sword over his chest. "Well, let's go outside and wait for the others. They should be here soon, if they're not already."

Bulma nodded lightly. "Let's. You go on ahead, though. I'll go find your father. Knowing him, he's probably forgotten all about it." She turned and walked out briskly, leaving Trunks alone once again.

"Well, I guess that's it then." he said to himself, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out of his room for the last time, not once glancing back.

* * *

Bulma made her way through her large estate, wondering where Vegeta might be. Her first guess was the Gravity Room. Vegeta had spent almost all of his time in that room, training himself nonstop before the Cell Game. Quite a few times, Bulma had to get the Saiyan prince medical help during his training sessions, the man pushing himself to his limits each time he stepped in the room.

Bulma stopped in front of the GR door, knocking first. She waited a few moments. When no response came, she typed in the access code to the room, overriding the locks placed when the room was in use. To Bulma's surprise however, the noise the locks made when released didn't sound.

She opened the door slowly, thinking that she might be wrong in her assumption of Vegeta's location. But sure enough, seated in front of the room's control panel with his face to the door, was Vegeta. The man was wearing a black button-up shirt and white slacks. Bulma didn't know what to make of what she found. Here was the stoic, always impatient prince of all Saiyans, sitting in complete silence. He appeared to be... Meditating? Bulma couldn't tell. She knew something was wrong with him, given the environment and lack of Saiyan armor.

After a few moments passing, Bulma broke the silence. "Vegeta, I figured you might be in here."

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and glanced up at her, his always present scowl firmly planted on his face. He grunted in response.

Bulma took a sip of her coffee, taking note of his more-than-usual aloof attitude. _'Something is definitely off with him.'_ "I just came by to let you know that Trunks is ready to go. Everyone will be here shortly, and I thought maybe you'd like to make an appearance. It'd mean a lot to him." she informed him.

Vegeta closed his eyes again, sighing briefly. "Very well. I'll be out soon." he said gruffly.

Bulma nodded to him. "Alright. Don't be too long, or you'll miss it." she replied. She eyed him for a second more, then turned around and headed out, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta opened his eyes as she left, staring at the door to the GR. The Saiyan prince contemplated not going for a moment, then thought better of it. _'He is my son, after all.'_ he thought. He got up off the floor, brushing off his pants once standing. He glanced back at the GR's control panel as he walked out of the room, grunting to himself.

An irritated look passed over the man's face as he walked through the halls, making his way outside. Vegeta was thinking about what happened at the Cell Game, which was two days ago now. _'I can't believe you'd just die like that, Kakarot. You knew you had a score to settle with me, and you just died. Hmph, it's just like you. Playing the damn hero. Foolish.'_ he thought angrily. He stopped just outside the main living room. "I swear, I'll never fight again. I swear it." he said aloud, clenching his fists in frustration. Vegeta grimaced in irritation before sighing heavily, trying to think of his son rather than his dead archrival. He walked out of the building through the living room, the cool outside air greeting him.

* * *

Trunks leaned against the time machine, arms crossed and eyes closed. So far, only Krillin and Master Roshi had showed up. Both men were conversing with Bulma's parents not far away. Bulma stood next to her father, laughing at something Krillin had said. Vegeta was outside as well, leaning against a tree a few meters away from where the machine stood. Yamcha had called Bulma to let her now that he was on his way. So far, the people who hadn't made it were the Son family.

Trunks was growing impatient. More so from nerves than the actual time, he told himself. _'I wonder what's taking them so long... I'm really itching to talk with Gohan.'_ he thought restlessly. The young man sighed. _'I need to calm down. They do live pretty far away, after all.'_

A few more minutes passed as the group waited. By this time, Yamcha had arrived, along with his small companion Puar. Both said their hello to Trunks, who was glad to see them, then moved to the growing group a few feet away. Trunks overheard Puar asking about is longtime friend Oolong, and Roshi explained that he left Oolong to keep an eye on Turtle back at Kame House. Trunks didn't hear the rest of the conversation. He had stopped listening, because something had drawn his attention to the sky. An energy signature. A familiar one.

A smile drew itself upon Trunks' face. "There they are." he said aloud. Trunks watched as a small dot in the sky slowly started to grow, forming into two shapes. Trunks figured it was his mother, riding the Flying Nimbus.

"Hey, Gohan's here!" Krillin announced with a cheer. The short, bald man chuckled as he waved at the new arrivals. The others gathered around him and waved as well. Vegeta merely cast a glance up to the young Saiyan, grunting as he turned his eyes back to nowhere in particular.

Trunks smiled and walked over to the group, coming to a stop just beside his mother. Bulma looked at him curiously when she noticed him standing next to her. Trunks gave her a sidelong glance and nodding, answering her silent question. He was ready. There's no reason he should feel nervous or embarrassed about asking Gohan something like this. _'This is Gohan. Younger, but still the same person I knew in my time.'_ Trunks thought confidently.

Gohan was the first to speak when they landed. "I'm sorry that we're late, everyone. It's my fault. I guess I just got distracted getting ready." the boy explained as he threw the familiar group the infamous Son grin. Trunks smirked as he watched the young Super Saiyan. _'This is Gohan how he should have been. Happy and carefree. Truly.'_ he thought.

Chi-Chi hopped off Nimbus and walked up next to her son. "Yes, well. It seems that Gohan acts more like his father than I thought, and we all know how absent-minded Goku could be." she remarked, casting a half-glare at the boy. Gohan laughed nervously at her, while the rest of the group laughed at Chi-Chi's remark of Goku. It was good to speak of the man in a lighter tone.

After everyone had finished with their respective greetings, they all gathered in a haphazard half-circle in front of Trunks, who was now facing them in front of the time machine. Vegeta still leaned against the tree, but had his eyes on Trunks, his attention focused on his son.

Trunks drew in a breath before he spoke. "I'm glad all of you could make it out here today. I would've liked to have the whole group with us, but it is what it is. You'll hopefully be able to relay the info to them at some point or another." he began. He stopped and closed his eyes. The Briefs family knew what was coming next. Vegeta had overheard that Trunks had something planned the day before, but wasn't told exactly what it was, so the Saiyan prince was listening intently from his place under the tree.

"Everyone, you're not here for the reason you think you are." he said. Gohan and the others gave him varying looks of confusion. Trunks sighed and continued. "I wanted you all here so you could know firsthand. I have a... Surprise of sorts. For you, Gohan." Trunks turned his attention on the said 11-year-old. As did everyone else.

Gohan looked astonished. "A surprise? For me?" he asked disbelieving.

Trunks nodded to him. "Yes. For you. I guess you could call it a going-away gift from me."

Gohan grew increasingly curious. "Really? Well what is it, Trunks?" he asked as he stepped a few paces in front of the group.

Trunks looked to Bulma for a split-second, then back to Gohan. "Well, I got to thinking yesterday... I told you before how close I was with the you from my time." he started. "How he trained me. Taught me everything. He raised me, quite frankly. He was like the big brother I never had." He stopped for a moment, relishing the memories of his time with his mentor and friend. "He meant everything to me. And when I first got to this time, and saw Goku and my dad for the first time, then a much younger you, it was almost overwhelming. But, seeing who you are now, after all that's happened, it's amazing to me that, despite how different the times are, you're almost the exact same person in both. Happy, kind, carefree, and heroic. It's truly amazing." He stopped again. Gohan was at a loss for words, too choked with emotion to speak.

"All that thinking yesterday gave me an idea. I wish I could stay here, but I can't leave my mother unprotected. She needs me there to help rebuild. And it's crushing to me that I won't be able to see you again. But, because of that, I thought of my gift to you, Gohan. My gift is, well... Me." he finished.

Gohan and the others seemed confused. The young demi-Saiyan spoke up. "I'm not sure I understand, Trunks... You can't stay... But you are?"

Trunks laughed at his response. "Well, yes and no." Gohan just looked more bewildered. "I have a time machine, Gohan. I can use it to go back to the time when I was 11 years old, and bring that Trunks back here to this time to live here, with you. That way, you'll have a friend your age, and I won't be sad because, in a way, I'll get to see you whenever I want." the older demi-Saiyan explained.

Trunks' words were met with stunned silence. Gohan's mouth was hanging open in complete surprise. _'It's almost like he was reading my mind on the way here.'_ the boy thought in shock. Gohan tried to speak, but no words came.

Bulma broke the somewhat awkward silence. "My parents and I agree with Trunks' wish. The Trunks he brings back will live with us as if he were my older son. I'm not exactly sure how that will affect what happens with the actual baby Trunks, but our Trunks here seems to think that nothing bad will happen." she explained, hoping to erase any doubt the others may have had. Bulma looked over at Vegeta who, while still silent, had his eyes wide with shock. She regretted not saying anything to him about what Trunks wanted to do, but she didn't think he'd feel one way or another.

Krillin finally spoke from the assembled group not in the Briefs family. "Well Trunks, I think it's a great idea. We'll treat him just like we do you. I mean technically, he is you, right?" the bald man joked.

Trunks laughed lightly. "Right. He'll just be the same age as Gohan."

"I think it could work out great! If you think it's a good idea, Trunks, then we should trust you with it." Yamcha stated with a smile. His cat companion Puar agreed with him readily.

"Yes, I agree. I think it's a wonderful idea." Roshi commented firmly.

"It'll be great for Gohan to have a friend his age!" the Ox King exclaimed, ruffling his hand through his grandson's hair affectionately.

"I think it's a splendid idea." Chi-Chi said. She put a hand on her son's shoulder, who had yet to say anything. "You think so too, don't you, dear?"

Trunks looked at Gohan. The boy had his head down, and appeared to be... Shaking? Trunks began to look concerned, but just as he was about to speak, he was suddenly wrapped in an almost crushing hug. From Gohan. Trunks opened his eyes wide at first, then relaxed and returned the hug from his young companion, realizing the boy was crying.

"That's the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Trunks." Gohan said through his crying.

They broke from the hug, Trunks going down on one knee to Gohan's level. "Of course, Gohan. This is something I really wanted to do. And I'm glad you love the idea." Trunks said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes, afterwards shaking his head a bit gather himself. "But... Are you sure you'll be able to get him here? I doubt he'll just agree with you right away." he reasoned.

Trunks smiled confidently. "You just leave that to me. I've given that little task a lot of thought, so I think I'm prepared."

Gohan smiled at Trunks, his eyes full of emotion. "You have no idea what this means to me, Trunks. I was so sad to see you go, but now, in a way, you won't have to go."

Trunks gave Gohan's shoulder a squeeze. "Exactly. It makes it easier for the both of us, and my family." he told him. The older demi-Saiyan stood up and turned toward the time machine. "Well, if you all don't mind, I'll get started right away. No sense in waiting, right?" He walked over to the machine, pressing a button on its side, opening the top window.

Gohan looked up as Trunks jumped up into the machine. "What do we have to do?" he asked. The rest of the group had walked up behind him.

Trunks looked down at him. "Meet back here at this time one week from now. That should give me plenty of time to do what I need to do. I'd give you a shorter time frame, but the time machine doesn't just work right away. It has to cool down before I can use it again." he explained. Trunks turned to the console in the machine, pressing a few buttons and setting the correct time. He looked back down at the group, giving them a thumbs up. "I'll bring him back, guys. I won't let you down." he told them, a confident smile on his face. "See ya soon!"

Gohan and the others each shouted their own "Good luck!" as the time machine began floating up, gaining altitude steadily. The window on the machine closed as the machine rose more than 50 feet in the air. Trunks gave the assembled group a smile and a wave as the machine finally disappeared in a flash of light.

Gohan grinned wide as he gazed at where the time machine just was. _'Good luck, Trunks. And thank you again.'_ the young hero thought happily. The future could be very bright for him and his closest friends. Very bright indeed.

* * *

Next time on A Saiyan Legend

Chapter 3: **A Friend in Time**

Trunks journeys back in time to find his younger self, seeking to bring him back to the waiting Gohan and company in the present. Little does Trunks know that his seemingly easy quest will be a difficult one, an emotional roller coaster that will have him questioning his own actions and intentions...

* * *

**Author's Note**: And done! Whew, that was a tough one. I can't tell you how many times I backtracked through this chapter and changed things around. It was hard to write, but I think it turned out nicely! I believe the phrase "WHAT A TWIST!" is a proper way to describe what happened. But, before you go crazy on me about all the different time lines and what not, just bear with me. Trust me, I know it gets confusing, but I'll try to be as descriptive as possible. Having a Trunks the same age as Gohan is essential to what I want to do with my story, so don't be too quick to judge! That being said, please, by all means, review. Tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! Literally! ... Okay, maybe not literally, but you get it. Thanks for following along, guys!

TTFN - Slayer


End file.
